Waking Up to You
by Pleasing.the.Yaoi.Gods
Summary: Harry has lost Ginny and once he has captured her murdered he sees no point in continuing living, but as he is about to step in front of the train he is pulled back by someone who thinks he deserves to live and move on. The question is, though, will Harry be able to believe that he deserve it too?


Harry was perched in front of the grave stone, his arms tight around his knees and his glasses foggy from the heat of his face contrasting with the cold outside. A red and gold scarf was tightly wound across his neck, keeping him warm along with the heavy black jacket he wore over his muggle clothes, but even without these he probably wouldn't have noticed the cold. His green eyes were opaque with tears that wouldn't even fall, and it bothered him. He should be able to cry, he should be sobbing right now. He had just lost the only person who could understand him, the only person he connected with. So why were there so little tears.

A cutting breeze roused him from his thoughts and he stood up, looking down with an expression full of regret. It should be him laying beneath the snow right now. It should not be him, standing here with one of those sweet smelling flowers from the burrow, reminding him of her. He lifted the flower to his nose and allowed himself to loose himself in the scent of the flower, his eyes closed and thinking of her soft red hair and freckle skin that was so smooth and yet so tough, but not tough enough.

Harry opened his eyes and gave the flower a chaste kiss before tossing it on the ground. He was done here, he was ready to go and set things right. Ready to join her because what else did he have? She had died before they could have a family, was murdered in place of him and he had to set things right. He had already caught her killer, seven months of nothing but tracking and false leads until finally he had that man in his grasp, and now it was over and Harry could finally go back to her. He had avenged her and with nothing else he had decided that he would leave it at that.

The flower was beginning to collect snow and Harry realized that he had not moved from her grave just yet. He glanced over at the cliff and wondered if perhaps he had picked too flashy of a place. Would they think he was looking for attention even beyond the grave? Harry shook his head, upset with himself for thinking about it, he didn't care what they would write. All he cared about was being with her again. Of relieving the pain that never seemed to go away. Ginny used to always say how he could recover from anything, move on and live because that is what hero's did but he wasn't a hero, he was Harry. Just Harry.

The snow made crunching noises beneath his boots as he left the graveyard and made his way back to the train station. It was the best place, he told himself. He had almost taken the train to whatever was beyond once, but then he hadn't been ready and now he was. He wanted to ride it all the way to wherever it was that she was and he knew she would be waiting. Waiting for him.

Shouting for trains to stop and for people to hear over other shouting filled King's Cross as Harry walked through it. There was also the smell of morning coffee and freshly baked bread, quick breakfasts to devour before arriving at their destination. It was perfect, everyone was too busy with worrying about being on time to notice such as desolate person as himself. He choose platform 9. The closest he could get to the train he wanted. The train was due to arrive in any minute and he waited for it a bit of a ways off from its finally stop.

Soon enough he could feel it coming and he walked forward, his mind completely blank. He couldn't allow himself time to think, he had to do this. Had to be with her again because there was no one else. No one else got him like she did and no one else could ever understand like she did.

Almost there. His heart was racing and he took one last step, and it hit air. The train was almost there and he closed his bright green eyes, when he opened them he would see her beautiful brown ones. He was falling and the train was screaming and then someone was holding him, tightly. He couldn't breath, and someone was shouting, angrily, over the noise of the train.

Harry opened his eyes but there was no brown, instead he saw gray. An icy gray that looked scared despite its frigidness, frightened and terribly pissed off.

"POTTER YOU STUPID GIT! I THOUGHT SOMETHING WAS OFF WITH YOU BUT SUIICDE?"

There were more voices but the person holding him wouldn't let go and all harry did was stare at the unfamiliar color in shock. Why was there no brown? These were not Ginny's arms, not Ginny's embrace, Ginny's smell? He smelled snow and roses, not the flower from the Burrow and the wood of broomsticks. What was-

SLAP!

"POTTER!"

"Malfoy?"

Harry's vision expanded and he took in the very upset and very scared face of Draco Malfoy. Platinum Blonde hair dropped over a creased forehead and Harry shuddered when he realized that he was being held by very cold hands indeed.

"ARE YOU MENTAL POTTER? WHY DID YOU TRY TO WALK IN FRONT OF THAT TRAIN? WHY?"

Harry felt himself blush in shame as he noticed that they had gathered quite a crowd in front of them. People were saying that the police were on their way and Harry did not want to be there when they got there. Muggle police could be so tedious to deal with. He tried to sit up but Malfoy would not let him and he noticed how badly they were both shaking, or was that just him?

"Don't tell the Prophet," Harry managed to get out. His brain was turning foggy, the shock of being alive ebbing away but it felt all to surreal. He should be dead. He should-

XXX

Potter fainted and Draco glared at him but stood up, yanking Harry up with him. This was a surprise as Draco looked so thin, so breakable but he was stronger than his outward appearance. "You better have a brilliant explanation," he grumbled to the unconscious man in his arms as he shoved muggles aside, not paying attention to their protest. He was taking Potter to Saint Mungos and maybe Potter would hate him for it but right now he didn't care. He knew he couldn't take him to his place, Potter might just try to escape but at Saint Mungos he should be safe because even if they never did like helping Draco they couldn't ignore the famous Harry Potter.


End file.
